Spyder Davenport
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Veracity joing the team was something Spyder could deal with. He just never expected to be the one to leave the team, they call themselves Mech-X4, not Mech-X5. One of them had to step down, might as well have been him. When he leaves; however, he never expected to become a Bionic superhero, find a new family, and see his old one two years after he runs away.
1. Chapter One & Disclaimer

**I don't own Lab Rats: Elite Force, or Mech X4. Please expect an unplanned updating schedule. I will update when I find the time to and such. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I've always felt Spyder's character had little to no growth, even Veracity had more character development than he did. This is just me being weird. I hope you enjoy Spyder Davenport (working title and description.) Also, this takes place during my version of season two. Some things may line up with the real time line, but that will totally be by accident if it happens.** **~Superavenger212**

He groaned as his eyes cracked open, Spyder was out late the night before fighting monsters. "Wake up!" His mom shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "Your friends are here to drive you to school!" He stood and showered, washing away the dirt and grime from the most recent monster battle, then hid the book entitled War Strategies under his bed. After they defeated Grey the first time he figured if he wanted to keep up with the team he would have to actually start doing well in the school.

"Coming!" He shouted once he was dressed in his usual attire. "Give me a few minutes!" After a second thought he grabbed the book and shoved it into the black hole that was his backpack. Je raced down the stairs, grabbing a bagel from the kitchen as he left. "Love you." He said to his mom, giving her a quick hug. She nodded, then he ran to meet his friends.

"Let's get going." Ryan said as Spyder climbed into the Mike-Mobile as the athlete called it. The superhero team drove to East Bay, everyone was conversing with each other except Spyder. Now that Veracity joined the team Harris didn't have to waste his time with the weapons controller of the robot. Mark seemed to be trying to strengthen the brotherly bond between him and Ryan, Spyder didn't want to mess with that, so he just stared out the window trying to figure out different ways they could surprise Treager.

The team arrived a few minutes late, so they earned themselves a detention. Everyone but Spyder groaned in protest, he could use the extra hour of sleep after all. "Hey." Ryan said as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "You seem quiet today. Everything okay?" Don't listen to him. Spyder thought, he's just pretending to care. He looked up from his cheeseburger with a smile,

"Everything's great mi amigo, couldn't be better." Ryan grinned, then slapped him on the back.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. The five members of Bay City's superhero team trudged of to the detention room. Spyder took his usual seat, furthest from the door, while his friends sat near the middle in a group. He sighed, since the beginning he's always been the outsider, the fourth wheel, even though that's not technical how that term of speech is supposed to be used. Veracity slipped right into their group of friends, Spyder was worried she would replace Harris, but as he watched his friends laugh at a joke she said, he realized that he was going to have to leave the team. He took out his notebook then began to write in his messy handwriting,

 _Dear Ryan,_ _This isn't your fault, don't worry. This is on me. Since I was little I was always the odd one out. It was Veracity, not on purpose! No, she's great I actually think of her like my sister. It's just... They're are only four piloting positions for the robot, right? Harris is bound to get better soon, he got his sling off earlier this week. Veracity is basically another Harris, if you get those two on a project together they'll solve it in two seconds. I should be the one to step down, I mean, I'm the one who screws up most of the time. I've had a good run, thanks for being such a great friend. I'm sure wherever I end up I'll be hearing of Mech X4 and you saving the city._ _Your friend,_ _Spyder_ _PS: I bookmarked and highlighted some strategies thar could help in the fight against Treager._

Once the letter was complete he folded it up, writing Ryan's name on it he took out the War Strategies book and taped the letter to the cover. "Spyder, you coming?!" Ryan asked as they left the room. He looked up at the clock in surprise, the hour passed quicker than he expected. Spyder nodded,

"yeah. Let me just check out with Mr. Blif." Ryan nodded, then left the room. Instead of checking in with the teacher he climbed out the window, then ran back to his house leaving his backpack and his letter in the detention classroom.

When he approached his house he crept to the back and climbed the ladder they kept at the side of his house up to his bedroom ladder. He climbed carefully into his room then went immediately to his closet. He pulled out his duffle bag then shoved a few spare clothes in it, whatever money he had left over from Christmas, and the pocket knife his dad gave him after Spyder's first stint in Juvie. "Honey! If you're planning on running away at least say goodbye!" Spyder cursed under his breath. He forgot about the loose floorboard by his door. He walked down the steps, bag in hand.

"Hi mom." He said quietly. She hugged him,

"Do you at least have somewhere your going, and you're not just running from something." Spyder smiled slightly,

"is there a difference?" His mom nodded then ruffled his hair,

"Yes honey, if you're going somewhere and it ends up being the wrong place then you can always go somewhere else, but if you're running away, you got no place to go to." Spyder sighed, then the news report caught his eye,

"And we have another saved city thanks to the Elite Force! Remember to keep watching out for those shapeshifters and crimes being committed in this recent crime wave. Back to you Cathy!"

The screen switched back to the weather report. "Centium City." His mom looked surprised, then he said, "mom, I'm one of the pilots of Mech X4." His mother did not look surprised, in fact, she laughed.

"I know sweetie. I knew since you started high school," at his surprised look she said, "my son is off fighting monsters threatening to destroy the city and you thought I wouldn't find out? These walls aren't soundproof you know, I could hear you having nightmares." Spyder looked down, but his mom hugged him again, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You couldn't have made me more proud of my son Spyder." He looked up surprised,

"Really?" She nodded. He smiled as he gave her a final hug, "I love you Mom." She nodded,

"Love you too. Please stay safe," after one last hug he shoulder his bag, then walked out the front door in the direction of his bus station. His wrist felt different without his communicator, he left it on his desk in the detention room.

He approached the bus station with newfound confidence. "One ticket to the next bus to Centium City." He gave the man a twenty, got his change then boarded the bus. As it pulled out of Bay City he saw Mech X4 successfully take down another monster without him. When he crossed the border I to Centium he was ready to start a new life for himself.

 **A/N** **So how does it sound? Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. Also, it will be longer than this one.** **~Superavenger212**


	2. Chapter Two

**I wasn't planning on continuing this, so... let's see where this takes us. Also, I still haven't seen much of the newer Mech episodes so I'll be relying more on the fact that the stuff I come up with is really what happens in the new season. Please excuse any spelling/grammer errors** **. One last thing, spoiler Warnings for the entirety of Elite Force, but I figured that was obvious.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Superavenger212**

His first day in Centium City ended up being a disaster. Spyder couldn't find a job to pay for a motel room so he was basically homeless other than the one hundred dollars he had saved from Christmas and another fifty from his uncelebrated birthday, plus a crisp fifty dollar bill his mom tucked into his pocket when they hugged. Two hundred dollars was honestly the most amount of money he's been able to hold to his name, but it wasn't nearly enough to live by. "Omph!" Spyder was suddenly on the pavement with scrapped up elbows and arms. He got up then saw there was a girl, and assumed she was the one who pushed him over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was just in a hurry and didn't see you at all!" A couple of guys started to walk over to them then the bigger of the two turned to the girl and said,

"you want us to get this creep away from you? I bet we could show you a fun time girlie." The brown haired female sent the two stalkers a glare that would rival Treager's face.

"Leave me alone. You two are the creeps." One of the men reached for her shoulder, but Spyder used his Mech training and punched one guy in the gut, feeling the satisfication of the ribs breaking, while back kicking the other one in the balls.

"Jeeze! You really are a _freak_!" Declared the one he punched. "Come on Davis, she's not worth it." Davis groaned, but stood up with his fists held in a fighting position.

"Nah man, this nerd got a lucky shot." Davis tried to land a punch, but Spyder grabbed his wrist and flipped him into a nearby dumpster. After a few seconds Davis let out a snore. Spyder turned around, expecting to fight the other guy, but whoever it was must've left his buddy in the dust. The girl smiled then said,

"thanks for the rescue." Spyder nodded then pulled off pieces of trash from his jacket. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, pointing to his forehead. He reached his hand to the wound and sure enough he felt wet sticky blood dripping down his face. "Come back to my house with me, Mr. - my dad is good at this stuff, he has a PhD." Spyder tried to deny her offer, but then she said, "we also have a shower. No offense, but you smell like the sewers. Trust me, I should know." Spyder frowned, then shrugged and follow the girl to her home.

He supposed he should've been worried that she was secretly plotting to kidnapp him or something, but after they got talking the thought left his mind. "So, what do I call my knight in shining armour?" He chuckled then introduced himself,

"I'm Spyder, it's nice to meet you..." he paused then she said,

"Bree."

"Bree." He repeated, the name sounded familiar for some reason. Bree asked the next question,

"so why are you running away?" Spyder froze. Did he really look _that_ obvious? He hoped the backpack made it seem like he was on his way to school or something.

"I thought I hid it well enough." She rose her eyebrow then he sighed, "I'm not running away." Bree frowned,

"never said you were." Spyder almost walked inot the street, but she pulled him back just as a car zipped by. Once the white stick figure appeared they continued walking, and he continued talking.

"It's my first day in Centium, I just had to get away, ya know?" Bree nodded,

"believe it or not I do. I've had my fair share of running from problems instead of fixing them. Learned the hard way that I was wrong." Spyder sighed,

"this wasn't much of a choice." Bree sighed then she stopped walking.

"we're here." Spyder looked up and was floored by the beautiful architecture the Daven Tower had to offer. He snapped out of his trance when he realized she wss already halfway across the lobby.

"Hey! Boy Hair!" The security guard shouted when they walked past the desk. She was a short plumpy woman, but it didn't stop her from blocking their path. Bree sighed and rolled her eyes,

"I don't have time for this Perry. My friend -" _they were friends now?_ "Got into some trouble, he needs to see Uncle Douggie." The woman - Perry - scoffed,

"fine _Princess_ , I just wanted to tell you that while you were out cruising the big ciy your brother managed to find something that might help my future husband's..." She glanced sideways at Spyder. "Situation." There was obviously more to that than what the security woman was letting on, but Spyder didn't pry. Instead he followed Bree deeper into the tower. He tried to memorize the turns and room numbers they took just in case he needed to escape, but the whole floor was so huge he lost track after a few seconds.

"Sorry about that." Bree said as they entered the elevator. "Perry used to be our principal, but now she works for my father so she still tries to make our lives a living hell." Spyder didn't miss the use of _our_ while she was talking. The elevator dinged open, "come on." She beckoned him into the elevator. It wasn't actually as high-tech as the rest of the tower, sure Spyder wasn't a man of science like Harris was, bbut he could still tell what advancements were made on it's interrior. Instead of pressing one of the two hundred buttons(multiple floors had different colors and each color meant something) she scanned her finger on fingerprint scanner. The elevator made what seemed like a random beeping noise, then Spyder realized it was a pattern. "You're in for an exciting day Spyder." Bree said when the elevator stoppedm it opened to reveal an amazing penthouse level floor. The first thing Spyder saw was the fifty inch plasma screen set up in front of lounge couches. There was a full kitchen on the other side of the room and a seperate room where there was a table set up. "Come on, we gotta get your head checked out." He followed Bree to the kitchen where she produced a med kit. "I'm no doctor, but at least I can clean it up before it comes infected." Spyder nodded and let her treat his wound.

"Bree! Who's that?!" Asked a man in a lab coat as he entered the room. Bree sighed,

"Uncle Douggie I texted you to let you know I was coming with a friend." The man nodded then sniffed the air,

"is he bleeding?" Bree nodded, then after an awkward moment of silence he groaned, "argh! You nodded didn't you?" Bree smiled sadly then said,

"yeah, I did. This is Spyder, he fought two guys off himself just because they might've gotten the drop on me." Bree looked around the apartment then asked, "where are everyone else?" 'Uncle Douggie' shrugged.

"Beats me, though Chase managed to invent these contact things that allow me to temporarily make out a person's heat signatures." Spyder frowned,

"contacts... You didn't see Bree nod even though she's right in front of you, are you blind?" Uncle Douggie nodded then walked hesitantly over to where Spyder was, knocking into the table as he did so.

"Let me check out your head okay kid?" Spyder muttered,

"I'm not a kid," but let Douggie check him out.

"Well, it looks like Bree managed to clean it up for the most part. There's not as much bleeding as it seemed, just take care not to go fighting any more fourty year olds." Spyder replied,

"sure."

"And take a shower kid, you rank." Spyder blushed then Bree laughed.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is Spy, come over here." He stole a glance at her uncle just before they left the room. It seemed as though he was just sitting on the patio listening to the sounds of the city.

"Uncle Douggie..." Spyder started, "he's blind?" Bree nodded then tossed him a towel,

"this is the guest room, the shower is just inside. And to answer your question, yes, he is. My brother and a few of our students are trying to find a cure but it's hopeless..." Spyder frowned then squeezed her shoulder

"if I've learned anything from... my friends... it would be to _never_ lose hope." He closed the door then turned around and walked to the bathroom he turned on the shower and let the water wash away the guilt he felt from leaving his friends i. the dust. After a while he shut off the faucet and stepped outside into the main room. On his bed was a simple sweatshirt and pair of jeans. He pulled on the clothes then grsbbed his backpack and walked back to the main room of the penthouse.

"-I don't care Bree. My answer is no!" Said a teen, Spyder stopped walking. It didn't feel like this was one of the conversationd he should be overhearing.

"Oh come on Chase! He's not a shifter or anything, I checked!" Spyder frowned, then remembered Bree offered him some water. It tasted a little bit like rotten eggs, but other than that it was fine.

"I agree with Bree." A new male voice chimed in, "with Oliver - " his voice caught, "with Oliver gone we're empty handed. The shifters already outnumber us one hundred to one." Spyder frowned deeper, whatever it was they were talking about, he didn't like thw sound of it.

"thank you Kaz." Bree said, then she asked, "what about you Skylar? Should we ask Spyder?" Skylar sighed then responded,

"as much as I hate to say this, Kaz is right Chase. We need all the help we can get. Not to mention the Hero Leauge will be on his ass the second they see some sort of video with him fighting those two guys." Spyder droppdd the book he brought back from his guest room. The four teens stopped talking.

"Spyder?" Bree called, he sighed then revealed himself.

"Hey Bree."

"Jeepers!" The girl with pink hair (Skylar) his brain supplied him, said. "I thought you said it was _minimal_ damage Bree." The lady golfer guy stood up then walked out of the room the second Spyder stepped foot it.

"Don't worry about Chase Spyder," the other guy (Kaz) said holding out his hand. Spyder shook it, "he's being difficult." Suddenly a black swarm shattered the windows and attacked the four teenagers, completely ignoring Spyder. In response to the attack Spyder's body went into auto-pilot. In other words: Take out hostile threat, save the world, then eat pizza. Lots and lots of pizza.

He activated the mini freeze bomb Harris created (they found out when Treager's monsters get frozen they shatter) and threw it in the air. The bomb exploded, dropping the room tempature to - 32 and covering everything with a light layer of frost and ice. Surprisingly, the bomb also froze the black swarms. "It's like an evil pool noodle." Kaz said poking it with his big toe to ensure it's captivity. Bree stared at Spyder intently then in the blink of an eye she was standing in front of him.

"Who _are_ you Spyder." She asked, he noticed her outfit changed as well. She now wore a superheroesque uniform complete with boots and a radio unit in her ear. He stuttered,

"Sp-Spyder." Her eyes darkened,

"who are _you_?" Spyder squeaked an inhumane squak as she contimued to question him.

"I don't know!" He found himself admitting, "I don't know who I am." Bree's expression softened as he broke down. The months of pushed down anger, pain amd suffering poured out of him and onto the penthouse floor. Chase must've came back in because when Spyder regained his bearings the nerd was helping him calm down.

" - breath, just breath." Chase was saying through Spyder's coughing and tears. "In and out, it's okay, your safe." Spyder looked around the room then asked,

"why is it hot in here?" Chase gave him a small smile,

"because dorkus, Kaz has fire powers. After your ice bomb thingy - "

" - hydro - gernade."

" - I'm not calling it that - went off we sent the shifters to supervillain jail then Kaz used his powers to melt everything _and_ get the room back to a normal tempature." Spyder frowned, then Skylar asked,

"why did you have a panic attack?" Spyder winced, then sighed,

"have you guys heard of the Mech of Bay City?" Kaz nodded whilst everyone elsw shook their heads,

"yeah. That's the giant robot that protects the city from thise insane monsters, right?" Spyder nodded,

"yeah. Anyways, the robot is piloted by a technopath and three other people. We called ourselves Mech-X4." Chase frowned then asked,

"we?" Sighing Spyder nodded,

"yeah. I was one of the pilots, but they brought in new blood so to speak... I gave up my position and left the city, to many civilains have died due to the fight. Especially when our weapons systems malfunctioned, which was on _me,_ because I was the weapons pilot." Chase frowmed deeper,

"one of the other pilots got injured, so we brought in a temporary replacement, but when the injury healed the team voted to keep her on, even though there were only four positions open." Kaz nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"So you chose to leave." Spyder nodeed then responed,

"yeah. Everyone else had a reason to be a part of the team, I was just muscle. The temporary replacement person was no, she _is_ insanely smart, and she didn't need to prove it to anyone. After our newest villain showed up I realized my team needed the best people they could get." Bree squeezed his soulder,

"so you left." Spyder nodded,

"yeah." After a few minutes of silence an alarm started to go off and red lights flashed throughout the apartment.

"What's the emergency?" Kaz asked as Chase checked the call on his tablet.

"Shapeshifters were spotted near the Centium Prison for the Criminally Insane. The cops can only hold them off for so long, we have to get going." Skylar nodded, her expression determined.

"Suit up." The four superheroes ran to the fireplace, which rose to reveal a secret elevator.

"that's awesome!" Spyder declared as he ran into the elevator after his new friends. When the elevator stopped they stepped out of it and the four remaining superheroes ran to the cylinder outfit changers. One thing that didn't make sense was that there were five tubes, but four heroes, the fifth was powered off. Bree walked up to him with a fingerprint scanner then said,

"one of our own was lost a few months ago. We would like you to take his place as our fifth member." Spyder hesitated,

"I don't have any superpowers though." Kaz smiled sadly,

"Neither did - " he paused to gather his thoughts, " - Oliver or I when we first started, learning what it means to be a hero takes time. Not superpowers, although they tend to help in dangerous situations." He chuckled at his own joke, then continued, "we all voted on it. Not to mention we really owe you one for saving Bree today." Spyder's mind wandered to Ryan and the Mech X4 team. They probably already forgot about him, not to mention he _did_ need a place to stay. He pressed his thumb aginst the scanner and the entire tube lit up green. He stepped into it and changed into his superhero uniform, when he stepped out the other four were smiling at him.

"You look awesome Spyder!" Bree exclaimed as he posed for them. Chase nodded in approval,

"yeah, yeah, new supe looks cool. Can we go stop the prison break out now?" Skylar summoned a space portal and the Elite Force stepped inside, teleporting to the prison.

 **A/N**

 **So, I started this then had no clue how to finish it. After spending a few weeks re-watching Elite Force, a couple of Lab Rats: Bionic Island episodes, and Mech X4 I'm back with an actual plot. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop writing.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	3. Chapter Three

**Just a reminder that this is rated T-M.**

The initial shock of stepping out of a space portal for the first time wore off once Spyder saw the magnitude of the situation. "Um, guys?" He asked, "what do we do?" Kaz took command of the mission,

"Chase, handle the cops. Make a boundary around the prison of at _least_ two blocks, no civilians in or out." Chase nodded then ran into the smoke. "Bree, take care of the prisoners. Make sure everyone is accounted for. Skylar, find the shapeshifters, Spyder stick close to her. I'm going to try to contain these fires the best I can. Communicate via com units, Spyder there should be one in your pants pocket." Sure enough when he checked there was. He turned it on then put it in his ear, following Skylar into the medium sized portal he wondered what he just got himself into.

The inside of the prison wasn't actually that bad. Sure there were a few broken out criminals, but it wasn't the end of the world. Whatever the shapeshifters did failed to release all the prisoners, just a certain few. "This way." Skylar whispersd, she beckoned for him to follow her down a narrow hallway. She stopped to let a few loose prisoners walk by. Spyder saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "What?" She asked when he poked her arm. He pointed at a partially opened door.

"I saw something move in there. Don't shapeshifters like to dwell in dark spaces? Read the label that's on the door."

 _Basement_

Skylar sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot." Spyder nodded then held the door open for her, she turned on a flashlight then creeped down the staircase. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Skylar signaled him to circle the left side of the room while she searched the right side. There was a little bit of moonlight from a high window that casted creepy shadows throughout the room.

 _"Guys, just got the last of the criminals into their cells."_ Bree said over the radio unit, Kaz responded,

 _"10-4, the fire department just showed up, all the flames are put out."_ Spyder jumped when something fell off a shelf bext to him. He pressed his communicator then reported in.

 _"Sky and I are still in the basement trying to find the -"_ all of a sudden black swarms surrounded the two superheroes. " _Nevermind_!" He doged a punch that was aimed at his face. Flipping over the head of the shapeshifter in front of him. "Skylar!" He shouted when he saw her flashlight fly across the room. He hit the supervillain in his chest.

"I'm fine!" She shouted, Chase spoke through the comms,

 _"I cant keep this force field up forever guys! Hurry up! Kaz, go help them!"_ Spyder felt the floor leave his feet as his opponent threw him into a storage shelf.

"Jeeze!" He exclaimed, getting up in a defensive position, "these guys don't know when to quit, do they?" He ducked as the shifter kicked in the air towards his head. Spyder caught his foot then flipped the guy over his shoulder so he hit the floor hard. Once tthe shifter was unable to get up Skylar stood next to Spyder over the shapeshifters body. Skylar used some sort if snow weapom to drop the tempature so he would have a harder time escaping.

"Let me go!" The shifter demanded, Spyder and Skylar tied him up with ropes they found in one of the basement boxes. "My master will hear about this!" He stated as he grew angrier by the second.

 _"Guys, we got him._ " Skylar informed the team, then she began to question the shifter. "What do they call you?" The villain smirked then responded,

"Luca, but I'm not telling you anything other than that." Skylar frowned, then pulled out cuffs that were made specifically to hold shapeshifters and latched them onto Luca, she glanced at Spyder then used the communicator unit,

 _"Spyder and I got the shifter, meet you all back at base."_ She summoned a space portal and Spyder felt the his feet fall into the floor as they traveled to the Daven Tower through space.

Bree arrived first, then Spyder and Skylar, Kaz and Chase did. after her. "Here's the scumbag." Spyder said throwing him into one of the temporary jail cells. "Name's Luca." Kaz scoffed,

"I really don't care. What was your plan this time? Cause riots, take over the city with the prison imates?" Luca laughed in response,

"you really don't have any idea of what's coming do you?" When the Elite Force gave him no response Luca continued to laugh, "good luck surviving Hell." Then he disappeared into through the air vents into the night sky.

 _Six Months Later..._

Although Spyder has only been in Centium for such a short amount of time he quickly adjusted to the nite life style of the Elite Force. "Good morning." Spyder said as he entered the kitchen to the smell of French Toast and bacon. He sat in his usual spot, next to Bree, then began to eat the delicious breakfast Chase made for all of them.

"Guys! Giys, guys, guys, guys, guys! Something amazing has happened!" Douglas said as he sprinted into the room. "Our mayor said he wanted to give all of you the keys to the city!" Kaz respinded,

"that's so cool! When is the ceremony?" Douglas shrugged,

"there's no exact date set yet, but it's supposed to be next weekend." He apprehensively glanced at Spyder, "the only downside is that he wants Mech-X4 to be there for extra security, the pilots already accepted the invintation." Spyder spit out his orange juice in surprise,

"what the hell are you talking about Douglas?" The inventor smiled sadly,

"your old team is coming to stay the week at the Daven Tower, are you going to be okay?" Spdyer hesitated, but with a reassuring smile Bree gave him he nodded,

"yeah. I'll be fine." Chase frowned,

"at least _try_ not to kill them until _after_ the ceremony okay?" Spyder nodded,

"okay." Then he walked to the hyper-lift ready for a long day of training.

 ** _Meanwhile in Bay City..._**

Ryan sat in Spyder's old pilot seat reading the old letter his ex-friend wrote him. He folded it back up and tucked it away in his pocket, ready for another day of hard work. "Hey," Harris said. Ryan looked up in surprise,

"what are you doing here so early?" Asked the technopath. Harris shrugged then said,

"same as you I guess. Missing him." After Spyder left it the first few weeks were rough, Ryan kept accidentally calling Veracity Spyder, forgetting his absence while sometimed in the middle of a fight. "Are you ready to head out to Centium for the key ceremony?" He asked, Ryan nodded in response then said,

"yeah, let's justs get this overwith..." Veracity and Mark took their respective places in the bot then Ryan buckled in saying, "next stop, Centium City!" Then he leapt into the sky.

 ** _Back with the Elite Force..._**

The thing is, it's not like Spyder ever hated the Mech team. Sure, it made him sad to think about them from time to time, but he never actually downright hated his old friends. He just needed a break, Spyder couldn't deal the monsters and evil principles while trying to live a normal life. "They just entered the city." Chase said pinging the Mech's GPS signal, "ETA six minutes." Spyder nodded then stared into the direction where the Mech _should_ be coming from.

He last saw his friends six months ago, and six months was a long time. Dpyder ended up getting bionic abilities similar to Chase when a villain once carved out his eye while Spyder was in his clutches. Now Spyder has all the basic bionic abilities, plus anfew more for 'added fun' as Douglas put it. With his newfound brain power Spyder helped Chase and the other Island students to create special contacts that help Douglas see people

"They're here!" Bree shouted, she was dressed in their superhero uniforms as were the rest of the team. Yesterday they decided to treat the Mech-X4 arrival as a formal event.

The four pilots of Mech-X4 stepped into the penthouse in awe. "Wow, this is amazing!" Said the one in the suit and tie. _Harris_. Spyder's brain supplied him.

"Hey Ry." Spyder said. The tension levels were high.

"Hey Spy." The technopath said, the light bulbs began to flicker.

"Calm down Ryan." Spyder said, his own bionics could override Ryan's technopathic abilities, but he hoped it wouldn't get to that point.

 **A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter! Sorry its sort of short. Comment possible plot ideas below, I may or may not add them and if I do I'll gice you credit for them.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N**

 **Sorry that I ended the last chapter on an abrupt note. Just a reminder that this is rated T-M for a reason.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Superavenger212**

No one moved a muscle. Spyder and Ryan stood at a stand-off, no one wanted to set one of them off. "Calm down?" Ryan spoke, instead of shouting like Spyder expected, Ryan's voice was dangerously slow. "You expect me to calm down?!" The nearby lightbulbs burst. Mark stepped forwards,

"maybe coming here was a bad idea." Spyder scoffed, still aware of his own teammates behind him,

"you think? There's a reason we don't like supes in our city!" He activated his override app then Ryan passed out. Mark caught him before the technopath hit the floor. "I'm going to be downstairs." He told his team, then walked into the hyper-lift to get to the command center.

After at least an hour later someone else came down the elevator so Spyder paused the training session. "Are you mad at us?" He turned around and saw Harris, smiling sadly he shook his head,

"no. In all honesty I never really was." Harris nodded then asked the inevitable,

"why did you leave?" Spyder sighed then logged onto the cyber-desk to search for criminal activity. A few minutes later he responded, 

"It was only a matter of time." The scientist frowned,

"What are you talking about?" Spyder sighed then he said,

"Veracity." The girl in question frowned,

"What about me?" Spyder chuckled,

"Everything." He explained more in depth at his friend's confused looks, "look, she was everything I wasn't, by the time Harris was healed she was used to living our lifestyle and obviously didn't want to leave." Mark frowned,

"That didn't mean you had to." Spyder turned to the eldest Walker sibling,

"That's exactly what it meant. Veracity wasn't just there to push buttons and attack things. She had plans, back up plans, back up plans for her back up plans… I was dead weight, especially after I killed Leo." Veracity shook her head,

"You didn't kill Leo Spy." Spyder flinched when she used his old nickname, the new weapons pilot tried to reach out and comfort him, but Spyder backed away from her touch.

"Don't. We all know that if I didn't use the arm cannons and attacked that base then he would still be here." Harris stepped forwards,

"Was that why you left us?" He asked Spyder, who in turn nodded,

"Yes, it was." Mark started to chuckle, then it was full-blown laughter.

"That's stupid S, no offense, but why would you ever think that we blamed you for Leo's death?" Suddenly the crime alert alarms went off.

Activating the cyber-desk Spyder pulled up a map of the city then zoomed in onto the crime site. "4th Avenue and Billiard Street." Chase said looking over his shoulder, Spyder nodded then Bree said,

"Suit up." When the Mech team started to get ready for the fight Skylar scoffed,

"Please, we don't need you robot people. This is just a run of the mill crime alert, no need for the big guns." Kaz nodded as Chase and Bree returned with their suits,

"Just stay here and run coms or something." Chase commented,

"Don't touch anything." Harris rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on dog!" Spyder glared at him,

"Nothing." Harris nodded quickly then the Elite Force left their home base to the crime scene.

Once the Elite Force were outside of the building Harris started to mess with the cyber-desk. "Dude, we just got his trust back, do you honestly want to mess with that holo-thingy?" Mark asked the inventor as he skimmed through the files.

"Look, it's obvious something happened to Spyder in the six months we didn't have him. I want to find out what." Mark sighed, once the teen got set on something there was no changing his mind.

"Fine, just don't activate anything. I don't want to cause trouble." Harris nodded then after a few minutes of silence he said,

"Huh…" Mark looked up from his social media,

"What's up geek?" Harris enlarged the folder.

"This one is classified on all levels, it doesn't seem like any of the team could even hope to have access to it." Mark frowned,

"What do you think it is?" The defensive pilot shrugged,

"No clue." Then he turned back to the folder, "I'm gonna hack into it." Mark groaned in annoyance,

"Don't even try. Chase is the smartest man in the world if he doesn't know what's in it - "

" - I'm in." Mark rolled his eyes,

"Of course you are, what's on it?" Harris tried to access details, but they were all blocked.

"Here's one that's open…" After he tapped the holographic screen two words and blueprints to a robotic human appeared on the screen.

The only thing that Harris could make out was Project MARCUS.

 **A/N**

 **Mwahahahaha! I'm evil! Anyways, what do you think will happen next? What do you think _should_ happen next? Sorry if the formatting was weird, I copy and pasted from google docs. Also, I'm sorry this was so short.**

~Superavenger212


	5. Chapter Five

A/N

After that cliffhanger from the last chapter, I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long. I'm going to try to write 1000 word chapters from now on so expect long gaps between chapters. I apologize in advance for any font weirdness that may commence throughout this chapter.

~Superavenger212

The Elite Force arrived quickly at the crime scene. Spyder walked up to the first responder then asked, "what's the situation Officer… Loudgrass?" Loudgrass sighed,

"We have hostage demands." Skylar frowned,

"Hang on Loudgrass. We got an alert that said there was a robbery." The officer shrugged,

"Guess whoever sent you that notification sent you guys the wrong one." Chase shook his head,

"That doesn't just happen." Bree sighed,

"We don't have time for this now! Thanks to the type of gun the guy has I can't rush in and save everyone without getting someone hurt, it'll go off before I'm done." Spyder sighed,

"Alright…" He turned to Officer Loudgrass, "how many people are inside the coffee shop?" Loudgrass pulled up the security footage then counted,

"Fifteen in all, we got five employees, a family of five, an undercover cop, he's using the correct protocols. It looks like there are some people hiding behind the counter, but I can't make out how many exactly." Spyder watched the terrified civilians as the man continued to shoot bullets into the ceiling.

"Call in." His team stared at him like he was insane,

"No way!" Skylar protested, Chase on the other hand agreed, he looked at Loudgrass then nodded,

  
"Do it." The officer used a phone to call the store.

"Hello?" The phone call on speaker phone, but Spyder was the elected representative.

  
"This is Super Eye from the Elite Force. What's your name?" He asked the man chuckled,

"That's a very funny story." Spyder glanced at his friends who shrugged in response. "I don't remember." Spyder frowned then asked,

"Why are you attacking the civilians?" Through the shop window, they could see him shrug.

"It was the last thing my creator ordered me to do." Now Spyder was concerned, if this man had a creator, there could be some sort of group planning an attack on the city.

"What's your real name?" Despite the shakes of his friend's heads, he replied with the truth.

  
"Spyder." The man chuckled to himself then Spyder said, "now that we're on a somewhat first name basis why don't you come out here so we can talk?" He didn't respond at first, then he nodded,

"Okay… but I get to keep the gun." Spyder agreed,

  
"Okay." Suddenly there was an outflow of people, they all were immediately ushered to the ambulances for check-ups and to make sure none of the civilians were hurt. 

Officer Loudgrass said goodbye to the Elite Force with thanks. "You know, with all this shapeshifter craziness going on us cops thought you guys forgot about us. It's nice to see you're still looking out for us small guys." Bree smiled,

"Of course, we try to get around everywhere, it just gets busy sometimes." Loudgrass gave them a final nod then the Elite Force made their way back to the Davenport Tower to see what the Mech-X4 team was doing.

When Spyder walked into the Command Center Ryan was up and walking again, he must've woken up when he was out fighting crime. "Did you have a good nap?" Spyder smirked and crossed his arms, Ryan tensed,

  
"How did you take over my abilities?" Spyder chuckled,

"Simple. Mine are more powerful." Ryan frowned then, despite Veracity and Harris's aggressive head shakes asked,

"What's project MARCUS?" Bree and Chase exchanged a worried look with each other. It seemed as if the bionic heroes were speaking to each other through their expressions.

"Marcus was an android who's skeleton was based on bionic technology. Douglas created him once Mr. Davenport rescued us." Kaz frowned,

"I remember Adam mentioning something like that his last visit." Chase nodded,

"Douglas was evil way back when and kidnapped our entire family. At the time he had hoped Marcus would be his son, but in the end Marcus turned on him and destroyed their evil lair. Later on, Marcus came back as an upgraded android thanks to an evil scientist named Giselle who we defeated. Douglas destroyed Marcus's skeleton himself, there shouldn't be anything relating to Marcus on the cyber-desk, if there was I would've found it when we first moved here." Harris shrugged,

"What can I say? I'm good at science!" Spyder chuckled slightly, then over the intercom Skylar said,

"Guys, Mr. Nobody up here is asking where you are. You better get up here." Everyone took the hyper-lift to the living floor of the tower.

"Hi." Mysterious Man said as they stepped out of the elevator. "I'm Sebastian." The name meant nothing to Skylar, Kaz, and Spyder, but Bree and Chase instantly changed their posture to a fighting stance. The duo's eyes glared at the man - Sebastian - as if their glare would simply melt his body and soul.

"How are you still alive?" Bree asked, anger slowly dripped into each word. Sebastian smiled,

"Listen to me hot stuff -"

  
" \- Don't talk to my sister that way," Chase said interrupting the newcomer. Sebastian chuckled,

"Oh, Chasey-wasey. Didn't you hear? Bionic bow staffs were so last season." He thrusted out his arm and Spyder saw a flash of green energy race through his arm to his hand. It formed a dangerous looking sphere, which Sebastian, in turn, threw at the penthouse windows breaking all of them. "Meet Radi-balls, they may be small but they pack a punch." Chase switched his bowstaff out for his force field ball.

"So does this." Suddenly Sebastian's fight stance weakened, his something in his eyes changed. It was as if someone else was taking control of his body, but Spyder couldn't see who it was.

"Please! Chase, Bree, this is me. The real Sebastian," it was obvious he was fighting to regain control over his mind. "I need your help." Bree rolled her eyes but didn't relax her stance.

"Give us one reason why we should trust you." The bionic soldier continued to beg,

"Krane. I went to him after the showdown by the barn. Instead of treating me like his son he continued to try to 'update my bionic infrastructure.' He failed miserably. One of the updates he gave me was like - no - " Whatever was fighting him began to regain control. Sebastian shouted it sounded as if his mind was being broken in half. "Please." He said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "help me." Chase caught his body just as it hit the floor using his telekinesis. Spyder asked the question everyone else was wondering.

"What the hell just happened?" Bree sighed as Chase used one of the hydro-blasters to freeze Sebastian's body.

"I have no clue," Chase said as he walked towards the Command Center with Sebastian's floating body at his side. "It's either a trap or Sebastian actually needs help. Considering the fact that Harris found something called Project MARCUS we can assume it is; however, that was really good acting just to get back at Bree and me." Spyder frowned, not knowing what to think. If this truly was one more villain they have to fight… The Elite Force was spread out so far already, he just hoped whoever was making Project MARCUS knew what they were doing.

The inventors stood side by side as they worked tirelessly over the robotic body in front of them. "Give me the remote - no the other remote - thanks. He's almost finished." Donald said hovering over the body of a teenaged boy. Douglas nodded,

"Yeah. If he works out the way he wants to, the last androids we had in the tower were those girl robots Chase made 'cause he was worried he'd be alone for forever." Donald nodded then turned to his brother with a serious expression on his face,

"If I ever end up doing that promise me you'll send me to a padded room." Douglas chuckled then shook his head, turning back to the computers. He added one last bit of code, then turned back to his brother as Donald added the last piece to the teen boy.

"You ready?" Douglas asked him, Donald nodded,

"We've been working on this for six months, I've been ready." Donald reached over Douglas, using his index finger to press the big button on the holo-screen that read activate.

The boy's eyes blinked open.

A/N

  
Yet another cliffhanger, I'm just that evil! What do you think happened to Sebastian? Who do you think the boy is? Is Ryan ever going to forgive Spyder for leaving behind the Mech team at their time of need? Comment below! Also, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I don't have a beta reader. Last thing, sorry for any font inconsistencies.

~Superavenger212


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N**

 **In all honesty, I wasn't planning on bringing Sebastian back, but I did. Oh well. BTW there are no ships whatsoever. Just saying that cause later on it could be implied if you squint.**

 **~Superavenger212**

Spyder sighed as they ensured Sebastian was safely locked away in a bionic-proof jail cell. "Hey, where did you find the file for Project MARCUS?" Chase asked Harris, the scientist shrugged then pointed to the cyber desk.

"I wasn't really looking for it. I just wanted to learn more about your technology." Chase nodded then walked over to the cyber desk.

"What are you thinking?" Spyder asked as the bionic hero pulled up the classified file.

"I'm thinking that if someone's trying to bring MARCUS back to life we're going to

have a lot of trouble real soon."

"Not Marcus," Douglas said behind them. Chase turned around then gasped in surprise when he saw who it was, as did everyone else on the Elite Force.

"Oliver?" Kaz asked the teen behind Douglas with disbelief written across his face.

Meanwhile...

Roman stood next to his father's throne in his rightful place, always loyal to the man who will soon rule the world. "Father, the Elite Force has friends. What are our plans to deal with them?" Rodissious chuckled in amusement,

"in due time my son. Now that your cowardly brother has been dealt with we have room in our ranks for a new ally. Make that two." Roman frowned, he knew his father never liked to ally himself with anyone other than their family, so whoever it was must be worthy enough to work aside them. Three figures stepped from the shadows to reveal two men and one who wore a mask. "Son, I'd like you to meet both Elite Force's and those silly pilot's mortal enemies. Mr. Terror, Grey, and finally, Treager." Roman nodded in respect as he shook hands with each of their new partners. With these three people fighting for the same cause, nothing could stand in their way.

 ** _Back in Centium City..._**

"Oliver?!" Kaz asked in disbelief. The teen standing before him certainly looked like the ice-wielding superhero.

"Wait," Chase said, Spyder turned to him when he pointed a finger at Douglas. "What's project MARCUS?" The inventor sighed,

"I figured you'd hack past my encryptions sooner or later." Harris raised his hand,

"actually that was me." Mr. Davenport's eyebrow rose in interest,

"we gotta talk." Harris frowned, then Bree asked,

"dads, what is project MARCUS?!" Both Davenports sighed in synchronization.

 _"Kaz."_ The voice was just barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to the teen who entered with the Davenport brothers. "You're Kaz?" He asked Kaz, in turn, nodded,

"yeah. Who are you?" The boy frowned,

"I don't... I don't know. I don't remember." Kaz smiled sadly,

"at least you're here." He said as he hugged new-Oliver. Spyder glanced at Skylar, neither of them said anything about Oliver's revival yet. Chase noticed this.

"You okay Spy?" He asked, worried for his friends.

"You don't remember anything?" Skylar asked. Oliver nodded, then Donald intervened,

"in all honesty, we didn't know this was going to work." Spyder spoke,

"you didn't know that _what_ was going to work?" Douglas held up his hands in surrender as Spyder's eyes flickered different colors.

"Look, we didn't want to tell anyone because if Bree and Chase knew what we were doing they would've tried to stop us!" Bree nodded,

"damn right we would've! Labeling this as project MARCUS didn't help much either!" Spyder saw Oliver flinch at her shout. "The last time we had Androids was Giselle. Not to mention the fact that when we first met you, _Uncle,_ Marcus tried to push Chase into a freaking giant meat mincer you had built into your mother fucking _basement_!" Mr. Davenport took a small protective step in front of his older brother.

"Bree, calm down." She took a deep breath then said,

"I need to run." Then disappeared in a blur of wind, causing the paperwork to fly throughout the shop. Silence fell upon the room at her exit.

"I don't understand." Spyder said, "I thought you guys said Oliver was KIA." Chase nodded, then Spyder asked a follow-up question. "So... how is this possible? I mean, he wasn't bionic before, so it's not like you could've downloaded a backup version of his personality or whatever." Mr. Davenport nodded, but Douglas spoke next,

"it was difficult, to say the least. I mean, we had plenty of failed projects. We spent months trying to copy Oliver's brainwaves from his body to the computer system we were using, which we created based on Giselle's Android skeletons. Once that was complete we were able to configure his old personality into codes and download them into the skeleton of the Android, after that all we did was wait for the system to finish uploading." Spyder got lost halfway through the explanation, but when he saw Chase, Harris, and Veracity nodding along as if they understood what he was saying.

"That actually makes sense," Harris said understanding what he was saying. "Basically you managed to create a duplicate version of Oliver based on the original copy." Mr. Davenport nodded,

"exactly." Spyder frowned, then left the room. He figured now that the Elite Force had Oliver back then they wouldn't want him to be on their team anymore. _

Rodissious smiled creepily when one of his children was brought before him. "Is our mission a success Lydia?" The girl nodded,

"yes father. Everything is going according to plan, once the Elite Force realizes what we are doing it will be too late." Roman chuckled,

"good job Lydia." She smiled, then someone slow clapped as they stepped out of the shadows.

"As touching as this family meeting is, when are we going to conquer this puny city?" Rodissious rolled his eyes,

"all in due time Grey. Tell your master that our deal is still on, he gets the robot, while I get everything else." Grey's eyes flashed with anger,

"He is not my master." Rodissious chuckled,

"whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear." He turned to the wall covered with maps of the city, each red circle marked one of the places his family has infiltrated throughout the years. "I have been working on my plan for over two years, ever since those to numbskulls stole my superpowers from me. I will not have some knock-off Red Skull ruin this for me, Grey. Tell Treager if he wishes to converse we have to do it in person, I am above speaking through his henchmen." She nodded then turned and walked away. "My children," he said addressing the two shapeshifters still in the room, "in just a few more months, if not weeks, will my plan be complete! We shall spread the news throughout the world! We will be its rulers." Roman and Lydia both grinned with their father, overlooking their master plan together. Just as a family of villains should.  
_

Mr. Terror stood in a graveyard. She glided over the blades of grass as she moved swiftly throughout the place of death. A normal person would just see her as another griever, but she was there on a mission. Finally, she arrived at the gravestone she was searching for. The grave read;

 _Here lies Oliver_

 _A loving friend, son, and hero._

 _"Sing your death song,_

 _and die like a hero going home..."_

 _~Proverb_

"My son, I am doing everything I am for you." She sighed as she stared at the tombstone her son's friends picked out for him. "This was all supposed to be us. Mother and son, ruling side by side." Footsteps sounded from behind her, alerting her to someone else's arrival. She turned around the asked, "who are you?" The teen frowned,

"Spyder. I'm a friend of a friend, what about you?" Bridget frowned, Oliver, he didn't have any friends other than Kaz and that Caldurian girl. Sometimes the two bionic heroes would stop by but other than that his grave was left unattended. She stretched out her hand and shook his,

"Bridget, I... I _was_ his mother." That was before she allowed the power of becoming the world's best villain corrupt her. In all honesty, he disowned her since the Mighty Med incident. Spyder frowned,

"I'm sorry," the teen sounded honestly sincere. They stood in silence staring at his grave for a few minutes. Then, his phone rang. "Hello?" Now, one of the superpowers she gained from the Arcturion wasn't superhearing, but she didn't need it to understand where his phone call was going. " - no, listen to me! I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just had to take a - " He paused to let the other person talk. He sighed, "yes Ryan, I promise I won't be running off again. Although I don't know why you'd care this time since you didn't bother to look for me the first time." The other person must've hung up the phone because Spyder shoved his into his back pocket angerly.

"Problems?" Spyder nodded,

"you could say that." Bridget looked at her son's grave.

"If there's one thing I've learned from my son's death, it's that you can't run away from your problems. You have to face them head-on." Spyder frowned, his eyes reminded her of Oliver's. "Who called you?" Spyder shrugged,

"just a friend. I ran away from some problems I had in Bay City." Bridget frowned, perhaps this boy could tell her more about the giant robot Treager's always ranting about...

"You're from Bay City?" Spyder nodded, she asked, "ever heard of Mech-X4?" Spyder's stance changed. He became more fidgety, his hands shook so much that when he shoved them into his pockets she could still tell they were shaking, he never met her eyes. "Spyder." She spoke, "I'm asking for a friend." His expression became guarded,

"who's your friend?" The teen asked. If he was just a random civilian from Bay City he wouldn't be this secretive about the robot. She put two and two together and decided it would be beneficial for her to kidnap him, whether he knew anything about the robot or not. She darkened her expression, and at the look of fear, Spyder was giving her she was doing it correctly.

"Perhaps you've heard of him." She turned on her voice modulator to make her sound more menacing, she drew her miniature dart gun from her purse and pointed it at her face. "He calls himself Treager." Spyder's eyes widened in recognition, which just solidified her earlier hypothesis. Before he could try something she shot him with a dart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the grassy floor underneath her feet. She chuckled then called Grey, "yeah, it's me." She said once the ex-principal answered. "I have something for your boss. Tell him to meet me at the old water tower, trust me, he won't regret it." She clicked her phone off then slung Spyder over her shoulders in a fireman-lift position then walked out of the graveyard, ready to make the deal of her life.

 **A/N**

 **I finally updated! I hope this almost 2000 word chapter was worth the wait! Review and let me know what you hope to read about in the upcoming chapters. Seriously though, I don't really have any substantial plot ideas.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	7. Chapter 7

This is not an update, unfortunately. I have been hit by the one thing we all hate. In other words, I am suffering from writer's block for this fandom. Also, thanks for the continued support throughout this fic guys! Hopefully, in due time I will be cured of this disease I despise.

Thanks for understanding!

~Superavenger212


End file.
